


Poem of Daemon

by Lea17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: This one is for MadaTobi Gift Exchange 2020 for @anndiscworld-phile. The first poem is for Tobirama and the second poem is for Madara
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: MadaTobi Gift Exchange 2020





	Poem of Daemon

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for MadaTobi Gift Exchange 2020 for @anndiscworld-phile. The first poem is for Tobirama and the second poem is for Madara

Poem of Daemon

His eyes are crimson red  
His hair is white as snow  
A strong snow leopard he is  
When I saw his eyes  
I know one thing  
That he is my soulmate  
My black panther nudged me  
As soon as I met his eyes  
I never saw my daemon  
Showed such an interest with other daemon  
I never expected  
An ice cold man  
Can show such a wide range of emotions  
His passion of teaching and learning  
Burning as bright as fire  
From that moment, I decided  
That I want to spend rest of my life  
With my other half  
Senju Tobirama

  
When I saw his eyes  
I saw a burning passion in his eyes  
Deep love and devotion  
An endless ocean of love  
The ocean of black ink spreading  
His eyes were fierce  
His daemon is elegant and powerful  
He pulled me like a magnet  
Like a moth to the flame  
An irreversible effect  
I fell in love with him  
I can feel it deeply  
That this man  
Is my destined other half  
From now on  
I will spend  
The rest of my life  
In his eternal and warm embrace of love  
Uchiha Madara


End file.
